Sensitive pornograph
by WTFChocobos
Summary: Zack's a pet sitter and is suppose to be pet sitting a rabbit one day. What happens when it really isn't a rabbit? ZackxSephiroth


I had to type this after I watched Sensitive Pornograph. I love that OVA.

* * *

Zack read his text messages and grinned. "It looks like I have to baby sit a rabbit today." He felt giddy when he exited the school building. He walked down the steps and was stopped by Reno.

"Hey Zack. Are you going to the party tonight? There's gonna be a lot of girls there." Reno wiggled his eye brows. Zack frowned, but it soon turned into a plushy face when he said,

"Nope. I have to pet sit today."

Reno looked at him oddly, a little disturbed at that. "Is that what you've been doing now lately?" Zack nodded, plushy face still on. "Just skip it."

"I don't want to. Besides, all the puppy and kitties are waiting for me. I'm pet sitting a rabbit today." Reno shook his head. "I better get going. See ya." He turned and walked away.

"Zack… he rather pet sit than be around girls?"

* * *

Zack at the address he was given over the phone, making sure he had the right address. He looked up at the gates in front of the fancy apartments just as his phone rung. He picked it up and listened to the person on the other line. He flipped it closed when the guy finished.

His plushy face was back. "It looks I'm pet sitting a rabbit named Sephiroth today." He giggled, continuing on to the apartments. He checked the address again to see what door number he needed to go to._ 85A, that's on the third level._

He went to the elevator and pushed for the third level. When he got to the third level, he immediately found 85A. His plushy face was back as he opened the door, not seeing this so called 'rabbit'.

"Sephiroth." Zack called out. Hearing nothing he repeated. After a few tries, he finally heard a scuffling noise come from the closet. _Don't tell me he's keeping it in the closet._ He became worried at this. He quickly went to the closet door and slowly slid it opened.

What he was greeted with was surly what he wasn't expecting. He squealed in shock and fell on his ass. Inside the closet was a naked man, tied up, and handcuffed. A gag with a ball was around the man's mouth. The man had long silver hair and beautiful green eyes.

Zack put his hands into his hair, staring wide eyed at the body. "A corpse?" The body then moved, snapping Zack out of his shock and help the man out the binds. When he got all the ropes off he asked for the keys to the handcuffs.

"Go ahead and get it over with." The man said, sounding annoyed.

"Huh?" Zack wasn't exactly sure what the man was implying. The man looked at him then looked away.

"You were calling my name, weren't you?" Zack grew wide eyed and put his hands in his hair again.

"I was searching for the rabbit."

The man looked at him in amusement. "Rabbit huh? That bustard. Well it seems like you just got bitten."

"You're Sephiroth-kun? But where's the rabbit… the rabbit?"

Sephiroth suddenly leaned over his clothed cock and said, "If we don't do this, he'll get angry and you'll get into a lot of trouble. Don't worry, I have no diseases on me and I promise I'll show you a good time."

The man unzipped Zack's pants and pulled out his semi-erect cock. Zack snapped his eyes shut as Sephiroth started to lick his cock, getting it fully erect. _Uh oh. I'm getting hard._

Sephiroth pulled away to look at the cock before him. "You're huge and I don't have any lotion. It looks like it's going to be rough." He mounted over Zack's cock and slowly slid his cock into him. Zack grew wide eyed and stared at the man in disbelief. Sephiroth winced but didn't make any sound and kept an open to watch the look on Zack's face.

The silver haired raised himself quickly and pushed back down on the raven's erection, panting. Zack started to pant slightly and watch as the man bounced on his dick. _This actually feels…pretty good._ He grabbed a hold Sephiroth's cock and started to rub it up and down, making the man stop.

"You don't have to do that." Apparently it went unheard, for Zack didn't stop and started to rub the palm of his hand on the head. Sephiroth, getting annoyed, stood up and sat down on his knees and elbows, showing off his entrance to Zack.

"Please… enter… enter me." The man pleaded. Zack gulped._ This is dangerous._ He went over to the man and placed his hands on Sephiroth's hips. _He's really…_he entered Sephiroth…_ sexy. _He started tot thrust into the man, watching as he pulled out and entered him.

Sephiroth started to move his hips against Zack, getting better friction. He didn't moan or groan, except pant. Zack on the other hand had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. Zack pulled out and flipped Sephiroth onto his back and pushed him onto the couch, putting his hands under Sephiroth's knees.

"You're… you're good." Sephiroth gasped as Zack entered him again in one thrust. They looked at each other, the gap between growing smaller until their lips met, tongues immediately finding each other. They pulled out of the kiss for a moment before they kissed again.

Zack pick up Sephiroth, still buried in him, and placed him onto the floor before thrusting into him again. Sephiroth was starting to enjoy himself and started to light moan and pant, hands raised over his head. Zack started to thrust into him slowly, then fast, then slowly again.

Sephiroth was suddenly flipped onto his side with one leg over Zack's shoulder. The raven grabbed hold of the leg and started to thrust into the silver head at a fast pace. Sephiroth snapped his eyes closed as his prostrate was brushed.

Hearing the man whimper in pleasure, Zack thought he must of did something right, so he did it again. Sephiroth's panting became faster and more rigged as Zack kept hitting his prostrate. The raven grabbed a hold of the silver head and pulled him onto his lap, holding onto him.

Sephiroth raised his chained wrists over Zack's head and wrapped his arms around the raven's neck. "What should I do?" Zack asked with lust filled eyes. Sephiroth opened an eye.

"Cum…cum inside…" He shook his head from side to side before lifting his head back and moaning for the world to here, Zack holding onto him tightly as he cumed inside Sephiroth.

Sephiroth got off of Zack and flopped down onto his side, panting. Zack on the other hand leaned over him and asked,

"Uh… um. This is probably one of the times I shouldn't ask this, but… are you going to be alright?" Sephiroth sat up, his back towards Zack.

"I enjoyed it. Thank you. You should probably go, he's close by."

"Is he keeping you here?" Sephiroth didn't answer, but nodded his head. Zack nodded and stood up, walking to the door and exiting it. When he closed the door behind him, he ran towards the elevator, not noticing the smirking man.

* * *

"Sephiroth, I'm home." A man said, walking over to the silver head, who was laying down on his side again. He placed his foot over Sephiroth's ass and rolled him over onto his stomach, taking his foot off as cum seeped out of his ass.

The man chuckled. "Did he feed you well?" He asked as he watched a large amount of semen spill out of the silver's ass. Sephiroth became annoyed and sat up.

"Rufus-sama. I said I would do anything for you. But now you have to find another willing pet. I can't do this anymore and I want out."

The man, Rufus, frowned.

* * *

Zack sighed as he sat at an empty table in the cafeteria; another image of Sephiroth came into his head. _I hope he's alright. _He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as someone sat down in front of him, making him go wide eyed. "Sephiroth?"

And sure enough, it was the silver head. Except it looked Sephiroth had seen better days. He looked terrible. His right arm was broken, his head was bandage all the way around, and had a few cuts and scrapes on his face. Zack looked at him oddly.

"Um… what happened to you?" Sephiroth tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"Just a going away present before I left my master."

"Do you go to school here?" Sephiroth nodded. "Funny, I've never seen you here before."

"We just haven't crossed paths yet. Now would you be kind enough to get this rabbit some lunch?" The silver head stood up, Zack following. Both headed towards the lunch line. "Now that I have no home, you'll let me live with you, won't you?"

Zack gulped. "I guess so." Sephiroth smirked.

"Then we could fuck every night." Zack stopped and stared at the silver head with wide eyes and a deep blush on his face.

"I didn't say that!" He ran to catch up with him.

"No, but your face did."

"That doesn't mean I want to fuck you!"

"Sure."

"Grr."

Sephiroth chuckled as he watched his new found lover walked over to the lunch lady and ask for some extra food for him. He smiled as Zack looked at him and blushed. Yep, he can defiantly fall for this one.

Fin.

* * *

Is finished. Review (yawn).


End file.
